


Shaming Happiness - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, talking about shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is somewhat having another crisis on how humanity shames others for where their happiness comes from. Phil is here to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaming Happiness - Phan

It was late in the middle of the night and Phil woke up to pee. After emptying his bladder, he noticed that Dan was on the floor in the middle of his room. 

"Hey, you okay?" Phil knocked on the opened door as he strode in to his best friend's room. "Having a crises?"

"No." Dan stated, starring at the ceiling. Phil walked across the room and sat next to Dan with a curious to understand his action.

"Okay, so, basically I feel like I'm pretty much pointless" Phil tried to speak up but Dan's words ran over him, "I know. I know there's meaning to everything and everyone but hear me out. We all die in the end and the only thing we leave is the small mark of who we were and if we were nobody we wont be remembered. So, why?"

"Why?" Phil buts in, anticipated on where Dan's speech is heading.

"Why, is it that we die? For what cause? Like, if we all just die than why not do all the crazy stuff we want to do!" Dan spat, springing up, eyes locked on Phil. "Why not do drugs, have sex for no reasons, get drunk, do whatever we want. Life should be fun and we should do everything we wanna do as long as we aren't harming people....." He paused, silence crawled upon the walls. "It just kinda scary to think that being alive is a thing" It was silence that spoke, that danced, that spawned. Phil mind tried to register the complex words. He inhaled slowly, trying to clear the muddle mess of over processed actions. He exhaled.

"We should do things like that. Honestly I think that's one thing people shame each other for, for absolutely no reason!" Dan's head perked up, surprised by Phil's response. "If someone wants to do something and its not harming them or others mentally or physically then do it! Its their life and they shouldn't live it by others standards."

"Standards are a bad thing" Dan bittersweet told. Phil, still on the topic carries on.

"People should make out, get drunk!" He paused from his energetic tangent and evolved a more serious tone. "As long its not addiction or becomes one and they're not harming others or themselves." Phil nodded, satisfied with his own words before quickly switching back to this rare fiery passion. "People should have sex! Protective! Always protective, don't want STDs spreading." Dan just stared and smiled at how fast Phil changed his tone to the appropriate volume. Both boys blinked at each other.

"And other desires that others might find weird." Phil added. "And they shouldn't be ashamed of it either! And others shouldn't shame them for wanting to do those things. People shouldn't shame others for where their happiness comes from. It's their life, right? Not theirs.... Happiness can't all be categorized in the same box for everyone! Happiness is not the same for everyone and thats amazing and no one should be ashamed of it!"

"I wished that's how it worked" Dan smiled with a sigh.

"Maybe it will someday" Phil smiled back. There was a slow moment, a pause with nothing in particular. Just two boys sitting in the same room in close proximity. It wasn't total silence. Few sirens outside in distance, an air conditioner humming their favourite tune and the tv mumbling something in the next room. Dan stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. His brain swirled with thoughts, stuck on how memorized he was with Phil's help. Dan nodded back down at the tranquil Phil and patted him on the head before walking out the room. 

"Maybe..." - Dan

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was also a real conversation I had with a friend! I liked this and changed us to Phil and Dan.
> 
> I also have to do a paper on a topic I'm passionate about, like: People shouldn't shame others on where their happiness comes from (a long its not hurting them or others mentally or physically)
> 
> Buuut~ Instead of doing homework, I did this lol ^^;
> 
> Hope you like it! =^u^=


End file.
